sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Peter Cushing
frame|right|Peter Cushing Peter Wilton Cushing, OBE (* 26. Mai 1913 in Kenley (Surrey), Großbritannien; † 11. August 1994 in Canterbury (Kent), Großbritannien) war ein britischer Schauspieler. Besondere Popularität erlangte Cushing ab den späten 1950er Jahren als Darsteller in zahlreichen Horrorfilmen, in denen er in der Regel als Wissenschaftler, Arzt oder Detektiv auftrat. Peter Cushing als Sherlock Holmes frame|left|Cushings Holmes in farbe Nach den Erfolgen von Frankenstein und Dracula produzierten die Hammer Studios den ersten Sherlock Holmes-Farbfilm. In übernahm Cushing erstmals die Rolle des Meisterdetektivs. Unter der Regie von Terence Fisher bemühte sich Cushing, den Vorgaben der literarischen Figur bis ins kleinste Detail gerecht zu werden, wobei man jedoch auf die im Kanon mehrfach erwähnte große Gestalt des Detektivs nicht achtete. Dennoch wurde seine Darstellung sehr gelobt und die Sherlock Holmes Society of London kürte ihn zum zweitbesten Holmes-Darsteller der Filmgeschichte (nach Eille Norwood). übernahm Cushing die Holmes-Rolle ein zweites Mal. In der zweiten Staffel der BBC-Serie folgte er damit für 16 Episoden Douglas Wilmer nach, der sich weigerte weiter für die Fernseh-Produktion zu arbeiten. Durch seine Mitwirkung in der Serie, ist Cushing der bisher einzige Holmes-Darsteller, der zwei Mal die Rolle in einer Verfilmung des Romans Der Hund der Baskervilles spielt. übernahm Cushing dann ein letztes Mal die Rolle des großen Detektiven. An der Seite von John Mills als Dr. Watson und Anne Baxter als Irene Adler gab Cushing in der TV-Produktion The Masks of Death nocheinmal mit viel Würde einen gealterten Sherlock Holmes. 1976 spielte Cushing im Fernsehfilm Die großen Houdinis den Holmes-Schöpfer Arthur Conan Doyle. Werdegang frame|right|Cushings Holmes in schwarz-weiß Der Sohn von Nellie Marie King und George Edward Cushing wuchs in Kenley und Dulwich nahe London auf. Nach einer kurzzeitigen Anstellung bei einem Landvermesser nahm er mit einem Stipendium ein Studium an der Guildhall School of Music and Drama auf. 1939 ging Cushing nach Hollywood und spielte in mehreren Filmen mit, darunter auch in Dick und Doof als Studenten (A Chump at Oxford, 1940), mit Laurel und Hardy. Seine erste größere Rolle war die Darstellung des „Osric“ im Film Hamlet neben Laurence Olivier. 1943 heiratete Cushing die Schauspielerin Helen Beck. In den 1950er-Jahren arbeitete Cushing viel für das Fernsehen und fand große Beachtung in seiner Rolle als Winston Smith in der Fernsehverfilmung des George Orwell-Romans 1984. Des Weiteren war er unter anderem auch in den BBC-Fernsehfassungen von Pride and Prejudice (1952, als Mr. Darcy) und Richard of Bordeaux (1955, als König Richard II.) zu sehen. Er gilt als einer der ersten britischen Fernsehstars. Weltweit bekannt geworden ist Peter Cushing vor allem durch seine Rollen in Filmen der britischen Hammer Film Productions. 1957 und 1958 spielter neben Christopher Lee unter der Regie von Terence Fisher in The Curse of Frankenstein und Dracula. 1960 spielte er neben Richard Greene den Sheriff von Nottingham in Sword of Sherwood Forest. 1965 und 1966 trat Cushing in zwei Kinofilmen als Doctor Who auf. Die bekannteste seiner späteren Rollen war die des Grand Moff Tarkin in Krieg der Sterne (1977), dem ersten Teil der Star Wars-Reihe von George Lucas. Auch als Kunstmaler und Karikaturist machte sich Cushing einen Namen. In Anerkennung seiner schauspielerischen Leistungen sowohl in Großbritannien als auch weltweit wurde Peter Cushing im Jahr 1989 der Titel des Officer of the Order of The British Empire verliehen. Seine nachlassende Gesundheit bewog ihn, in ein Haus am Meer bei Whitstable zu ziehen, wo er sich seinem Hobby der Vogelbeobachtung hingab, zwei Autobiografien schrieb und ein Kinderbuch im Stil von Lewis Carroll verfasste und selbst illustrierte: The Bois Saga. Noch eine Woche vor seinem Tod war er neben Christopher Lee als Sprecher in der Dokumentation Flesh and Blood, the Hammer Heritage of Horror des Regisseurs Ted Newsom tätig. Er starb am 11. August 1994, im Alter von 81 Jahren. Interner Link *weitere Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller Externe Links * * en:Peter Cushing es:Peter Cushing Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller Kategorie:Schaupieler/in (BBC-Serie 1965-68) Kategorie:Schauspieler/in (Doctor Who)